


Me, Myself and Red

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: AU, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need them and they need you. For many reasons. (Set in AU where certain things never happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself and Red

You should have known better when she dragged you on the dance floor and began grinding against you. They have more fun here, no doubt. The job is more dangerous, the after hours are more relaxing. It’s not long before *he* joins you too and then people just stare.  
  
Of course those who don’t know who you are think you’re twins and that redhead is the luckiest bitch alive because she has you both. You can’t argue.  
  
To them it seems natural, because of Charlie, you think. But Charlie’s married and you’re not. So it only takes a few weeks before you notice them staring at you, wondering. They don’t hint at, they act. Fast. They don’t talk you into this, they seduce, and before you know it you’re enjoying this more that you thought you should have. They say it’s part of the job, but you’re not sure whether they’re joking or not.  
  
And it’s easy.  
  
Maybe it’s been too long. Maybe it’s just the fact that they both know your body too well even though you’ve never done this together before. But he knows his body and she, you have no doubt, knows his body. This is your body too. Your lips, your earlobes, your chest. Your neck he’s breathing into and your stomach she’s running her hands along. Your voice telling you you’re “gonna love this” and her low laughter against the skin of your thighs.  
  
It’s your cock in her mouth and his mouth on your mouth. It’s her moans and your moans. His hands on your shoulders and her hands on your legs and your hands in her hair.  
  
It’s easy because you don’t have to say anything about how much they want you or how much you want them. It’s strange how they seem inseparable to you, it’s like being with one person. You wonder if she feels the same way because without your suit, your glasses and when you don’t say a word, you’re him. When the three of you are finally naked it becomes clear – there are things you cannot choose. You’d say the only choice in this situation is her red hair.  
  
It’s his face between her legs and your face close to her face. His fingers inside her and your fingers on her breasts. Her fingers in your hair, her fingers against your tongue and your tongue against her nipples. It’s her legs he’s holding and your head she’s holding. It’s your eyes meeting his eyes for a moment and her eyes closing slowly.  
  
It’s complicated.  
  
When his hand touches your face you close your eyes because it feels right. His kisses are slow, passionate, he loves himself which means he loves you and the last thing he wants is himself, and you, to be unhappy. You give in because you want to, because it’s something you both would do. She moans and urges you to keep going as her hands roam both of your bodies. They seem to communicate without words, because…  
  
Gasp.  
  
It’s her fingers inside you and his fingers around you. It’s his tongue in your mouth and then her tongue in your mouth. It’s your chest pressed against his chest and your arms around his neck. It’s her beneath you and him inside you. It’s you inside her and him inside her. It’s their moans mixed with your moans. It’s his fingers between her fingers as she screams…  
  
You would never want to take someone's place, but if they want you to you are ready. Because they need you and you need them.  
  
And it’s easy.


End file.
